Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to implantable physiological sensors. In particular, embodiments of the invention generally relate to implantable intraocular sensors for measuring physiological characteristics such as intraocular pressure and glucose concentration.
Description of the Related Art
Some diseases, including glaucoma, diabetes, and others, can be more effectively treated if they are diagnosed early and/or monitored effectively. Glaucoma, for example, is a leading cause of blindness. This disease damages the optic nerve in the eye due to elevated intraocular pressure, which can lead to complete vision loss if untreated. The risk of blindness can be reduced, however, if the elevated intraocular pressure is detected early and appropriately managed. Similarly, diabetes is a serious condition which can be more effectively treated with early-stage detection of elevated blood glucose concentration and more aggressive management with the utilization of, for example, continuous, real-time data.
Accordingly, diagnostic physiological sensors have been developed for implantation within the human body in order to monitor physiological characteristics such as intraocular pressure and glucose concentration. Such implantable sensors may be used to effectively diagnose and treat certain physiological conditions.